Beyond the Sin of Love
by Feadel Guardian
Summary: Beyond Birthday is in prison in California, ashamed of his current situation and mad because he couldn’t catch L’s attention, he tries to send a warning message to him. How L will respond before Kira kills one of his successors?
1. Chapter 1 The Birthday Message

Beyond the Sin of Love

Status: COMPLETE (32pages)

Number of words: 12.658

Number of characters: 68.448

Tittle: **Beyond the Sin of Love**

Characters Cast:

**Beyond Birthday: **ex-killer

**L Lawliet: **detective

**Watari: **inventor of orphanages for gifted children.

**Andrew Black: **secret agent

**Light Yagami: **the killer who murdered Beyond Birthday, L Lawliet and Watari in 2004.

Rating: ** forbidden for readers under 18!**

Warnings: angst, characters death, spoilers, violence, blood and rated mature for

yaoi-lemons.

Spoilers: Yes! Recommended only for experienced Death Note and Another Note fans.

Spoilers from Another Note, Death Note volume 2-3-7, Death Note anime, Death Note Rewrite – The Visualing God.

Summary: It's the end of October 2003, Beyond Birthday is in prison in California, ashamed of his current situation and mad because he couldn't catch L's attention, he tries to send a warning message to him. How L will respond before Kira kills one of his successors?

Disclaimer: Don't own Death Note, or Beyond Birthday. They belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata and to Nisioisin. Made no money for this, I don't wish to, it's just a fangirl's job.

A N: Well, be gentle with me, it's my very first Death Note fanfiction, I may have problems with my English, if you notice some bad spelling tell me, but remember, I am hot tempered and I can get mad if someone writes improperly words. I'm not into Death Note like other fangirls, but I like the battle of wits between Lawliet and Light.. So far, since I decided to write this I had to look over their biographies and buy **Death Note – Another Note – The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases** so I can know who is this Beyond Birthday, but I still don't know Beyond's date of birth. So here it goes!

Chapter one – The Birthday Message

It's October 30th, Halloween … and L Lawliet's birthday.

A great shadow came over his soul in that morning, he was 24 years old, and still his mind was like a bottomless sac, it was like all the minds of the geniuses that changed the world in the past was in just one brain, large enough to hold so much information.

But, since he woke up, he had a strange feeling. Maybe it was because of the dream he had, or perhaps the dream itself was trying to warn him.

His large black eyes scanned the dark room in which he was… the single source of light came from his laptop, placed on the floor.

He was still in England, but not at the orphanage. Watari brought his into a safer place, so he could work without being bothered by others. Lawliet only wanted to be by himself, or at least that's what he thought.

Not that he considered Watari a pain in the ass, but if was indeed alone, with no one helping him with the basic issues, he was dead by now by weariness, hunger… and a genius like him surely was a great precious mind to lose.

Only one person loved and cared for him: Watari.

The old man didn't stop Lawliet to eat sweets or to stop his unhealthy diet, or force him to sit properly, or to stop him by glaring at more screens in the same time. He couldn't stop him, but he didn't tried to.

Maybe he knew that Lawliet could not rest until he was satisfied with his detective career.

Lawliet got up: he slept only an hour or so. He stretched and curved his back again.

He glanced at the World from the window… it was still dawn outside, from behind the dark shapes of the trees, the clouded sky of late October gave him an restless feeling.

'_I hope the light of this new day will bring me more peace'_ he thought chewing his thumb… just one of his bad, autistic habits.

Some time later, the peace of his beating heart had been suddenly interrupted by a knock coming from outside the door.

"Come in Watari" he said with a low calm voice and turned to greed the old man.

Watari walked in, holding an envelope and some files in his hands. He looked at Lawliet, he could swear he was thinner and paler from the last time he saw him.

"Is there something wrong?" Lawliet asked with doubt.

Watari answered "As a matter of fact, there is… look here" he handed to Lawliet the envelope. "I got this from a private postman and hour ago… you should take a look at it."

Lawliet ripped carefully the tag of the envelope, look the files from inside and read the contents, holding the papers only with two fingers. His face shown no expression, he let out a sigh.

"Well? What is it? Another case to solve?"

The detective felt nervous and chewed his thumb again.

"No… hmm, not quite. It's from a sentence prison from California. My first thoughts: someone must have managed to escape so it was up to me to track him down…" he bit his thumb and then licked it, "… it's a warning message from someone from your orphanage…"

Watari listened carefully, Lawliet looked at him right in the eye (yet another bad habit of his).

"It's Beyond Birthday!" the detective said.

"Beyond Birthday? Wasn't he the killer from the Lost Angeles murder case?" the old man said surprised.

"He says, oh, and please pay attention to his manner or explaining things and after I finish please tell me if you sense a lie... along with B's letter are some more information about the case, but I think you know about it: _"I guess I should say 'Dear L', but I have no time to such stupid stuff, since I know you can only see that I am pretending to be nice. But I could be nice by saying to you: Happy Birthday! That is all._

_Then again, I have fears, only a heartless or a human-demon doesn't have fears._

_Since I waste this page with words of shit I will make myself clear, and no offence._

_My inner sense tells me to write to you that a great danger will rise, and it will leads you to your death… and also my death. I have these fears, and I am scared that I may not be able to fulfill my request in order to make my 'inner murderer' influence you to show your face to me. _

_You can believe what I've written, if not you can burn the letter after you read it so there will be no evidence of my existence in this World._

_My days in this prison are numbered, even if I can only see my name above my head and not my life-span, I feel it, and yet the danger has not took place… but it will, very soon._

_This danger will kill me. I am really scared... you may just feel through this just a release of emotions, for a part it is, but don't take me wrong, But I have to tell you, I feel like I have to warn you, to protect you somehow._

_I wish I could change the past, I wish I could be now at your side, I wished I could never have to kill to draw your attention… Damnit! I feel ashamed, like I grovel at your feet and once I wanted you to grovel at my feet, I'm sorry._

_I am still the extreme freak, like we "the Wammy's Boys" are._

_Lately I've been under great pressure, I've been beaten by the guards after I refused to go outside, most of the time in this cell I stay chained. When everyone goes down to eat, the guards leave me here starving. I can't even satisfy my own 'needs' because I am always being watched by guards or by surveillance cameras._

_I remember well that two years ago, when I tried to kill myself… the scars of the fire never left me: neither mental or physical… I longed for death after I was arrested, you guessed that, because you won, and I lost._

_That doesn't matter, I admire your pure sense of justice. Your way of being in a safe place were no one can reach you. _

_I pretended to be you after I first learned who you are, it was not a mistake … but an obsession. The real mistake is killing people once I thought it's normal for them to die._

_Please listen to all my regrets, even if you won't be satisfied:_

_Killing an thirteen year old girl when her mother wasn't home, I drugged her and beat her until she died of internal hemoragy and after that I pulled her eyes out. It's a sick action, I could as well use her, you know what I mean… to rape her, but now I have no more secrets to hide from you, you know me well and I know you well even if I am a mystery for humankind. I'm not a pedophile._

_You know why I did this all, to catch your attention… I didn't know what else to do._

_Even Naomi noticed how freak and a big fat liar I am, and of course, the main suspect._

_As I said before, I regret what I did, and now I deserve it, bad guys go to jail, right? Your justice prevails._

_Before I see my last day of life, I will ask one more thing from this World and from you._

_I want to meet you, I want to see you even if I know it will be the last thing I will see before death will take me._

_I want to see whom I've copied all this time. From now on, no more secrets!_

_Yours truly, Rue Ryuzaki aka Beyond Birthday_

P.S. – I need your help L! You may understand how I feel when you'll see me"

Lawliet dropped the letter and turned back to the window.

"So? Tell me? How impressed you are, Watari?"

Watari took the papers from the floor and placed them back in the envelope.

"If the real B, known as Beyond Birthday have written the letter, then he must be really in a bad condition, perhaps humiliated to the core… I am sure he really feels that way. If it's a lie, I can't tell, it's up to you. By the way, should I burn the letter?"

"No" answered Lawliet. "I need some time to think about it."

"Very well then. Shall I bring you some cake? Don't forget it's your birthday, you could take a break for today…" he stopped suddenly, did he heard a sniff? "L, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine… please leave me alone after you bring me some cake and a coffee and a boul of sugar cubes."

"I understand. I'll be right back."

And with that, the old man left.

'At what do you expect Beyond Birthday? What do you want? Why do you need my help? Did you had enough shinigami games? Or you want something from me? Which one is it?'


	2. Chapter 2 The Raven with Red eyes

Chapter two – The Raven with Red Eyes

Beyond Birthday raised his head, feeling weary and sore.

He was in his cell, chained with a iron collar around his neck, hands chained at his back. All he was wearing were a black shirt and bleached jeans spotted with blood.

He raised his head slowly, his messy black hair uncovering his face, letting a pair of unblinking red eyes stare at the blackness and coolness of his depressing, colorless prison cell. He felt hungry with a permanent lust of eating strawberry jam. But… he just sat there with his knees under his chin, waiting for someone to bring him foul water or something to eat. He felt he could eat anything, even worms and filthy cockroaches.

It was October 30th , he remembered and hoped that L has received his letter.

"Happy Birthday… my L…" he whispered. Tears were streaming down his pale cheeks.

Maybe now he came to his senses, really knowing what regret is… and how bad things are going to be.

But fear and his regrets turned into a rising fury, adrenaline. His face turned back to it's evil 'shape' and growled like mad.

He got up and tried to escape from the chains.

"Fuck it!" he screamed madly while crying. "I should have let it be! Aaagggh! I should have quit being your successor! Damn it! Why? WHY? Why you wanted to see my pitiful life here?"

He kicked his legs with all his strength to the wall, every time he pulled his neck he chain choked him.

"No!" he cough. "Please! I don't want to end here!"

Beyond fell to his knees, powerless and ashamed. Really ashamed that he knew the guards enjoyed to see him having a seizure of madness through the surveillance cameras.

"Please, I don't want to die… not like this…" he said.

Beyond Birthday surely has changed, one year and several months were enough to make him lose his mind, to let his frustrations eat him alive after all he had done. The laugh of the shinigami left him long ago. His last laugh was in the day of his prison sentence, but after that everything changed.

He was now just a helpless raven with red shinigami eyes. But at what use if he didn't see people? What use if he couldn't kill them without soiling his hands with the victim's blood.

But, why B has chosen L? Or maybe why L chose B?

Beyond Birthday was so obsessed with L, like wanting to say: _"Hey L! Look! Everything I made is for you. I am for you and you are for me!" _. For others he was just a freak fanatic and schizofrenic.

The same day:

It was late afternoon when one of the guards opened Beyond Birthday's cell door.

"Hey! Birthday Mutt!" he called in an sarcastic tone." Get up!"

He had no choice but to obey the guard's command. Slowly, he lifted and stood trembling on his feet. He was so thin even his clothes that hanged on him were about to slip from his body.

Since this was an advantage to the watchman, because he was a lot stronger: he kicked prisoner on his side with a leg with such a force that made Beyond involuntary yell and fell on his knees again. "Nnnghh…" he coughed several times. He tasted something bitter in his mouth, he spilled the taste as well and noticed that it was in fact blood. He wretched again, throwing all the blood that came in his mouth. It was so sick, it has gone to far, he couldn't hold it anymore.

"Why?" he managed to say. "Why you keep doing this?"

"You didn't like it?" he asked surprised. "Oy! Birthday Mutt, you did enjoy pain at first!

"What's wrong? Has your 'killer' talent left you already?"

"I am not who I was… I had enough!"

"Oh come on! You can't be serious! You! Who killed merciless a child, a woman and a man, and then tried to kill yourself! You creepy pedophile! Oh, yeah, as far as I know, you killed to draw the World's Greatest Detective's attention…man! You really don't know how to be popular, don't you?"

'I am not who I used to be! Why? I didn't have regrets! I am not so tough willed here as I was when I was free. L! Help me!'

The watchman watched him in disgust "You are such a pity sigh. Anyway, you have to know this: we Americans protect ourselves, and harm those who harmed us. If there is someone who may strike a second time will have double power and we will make sure it won't happen."

Beyond said nothing, he endured it all. He had enough power to do that.

"You aren't even American, aren't you? Half Russian, half English? You are just a mutt!" after he finished he places a bowl filled with water on the floor and another with food: it rather looked like bread dipping in cold sauce. "You better eat that, mutt!"

And at last he left, Beyond left relieved, happy he was gone.

He dared to move and look around him, ignoring the pain on his side and the blood that surrounded him. No, he felt happy someone brought him water and food after he starved a week.

He may looked an easy pray for the guards, but B, Beyond Birthday had a power inside him, and a hope, and a desire that he will get out one day and revenge everyone who harmed him and tortured him, and finally to get to the one he copied. L. The one he was obsessed with, or obsession turned into a sick desire of falling in love?

He knew L was his only hope.

B was a raven with red eyes.


	3. Chapter 3 The Killer has Come

Chapter three - The Killer has come

November 28th 2008

England:

"Strange heart attacks?" Lawliet said. "Unusual…"

"L do you know Gods of Death Love apples?"

"Kira"

"Damn it! He was right! Beyond Birthday told the truth!"

"Watari, please make arrangements to go to Japan… but first, I have to write a reply for B, I still have time: to manage a temporary house in California, and after that we need to go to Japan, and after the house will be build, of course secretly, I will make a trip back to U.S."

Watari said nothing, he bowed his head and left Lawliet alone again.

"Damn you!" Lawliet snapped angrily, hitting the floor with a clenching fist.

Lawliet felt fear for the first time in his life… fear because he didn't believe Beyond's warning, and now they are both in danger.

First Beyond Birthday, because he was a serial killer, and L who is Kira's feared enemy and he felt challenged in Kira's game and because Lawliet accepted, that by meaning he accepted his fate to die.

California:

"The one I was obsessed with, or obsession turned into a sick desire of falling in love?"

Beyond repeated the same phrase countless times, almost forgetting he was chained, felt cold, sore, scared, being watched non stop.

"What is love? How can I fall in live with a person I never meet? L can never love me, and I can't force him… or can I? No! I ask for his help! Even if I do love and admire him I can die happy I saw him. I will not ask more... can I? What I can ask from him? He's a male, for Christ's sake. I can't…Hmmm" he smiled for himself a little, feeling strangely warm and good. "Crap! Just by thinking at him, I am getting hard! Fuck, not again!"

He stopped thinking when he heard he door opening.

The watchman came in, Beyond tensed a little. "Well Birthday Mutt, if it wasn't important I shouldn't come here, my round ends in an hour, but the director told me to bring you this! " he threw an envelope in front of Beyond. "I should have destroyed and burned that, 'cuz ya don't deserve it. You don't deserve anything!"

Beyond Birthday turned and looked at the envelope impaciently and full of hope: "Thank you for bringing me this." He said.

"Whatever…" and he left, closing the iron door with a "dum" sound.

Beyond felt so happy in that moment, even if the answer would be disappointing, he felt happy that L has written a letter to his poor miserable failed successor.

He grabbed the envelope carefully with his teeth, held one corner between his knees and ripped the opposite corner with small bites. He took out the files, unfolded them and began reading. He felt dizzy, excited and aroused, all feelings at once.

"_B,_

_You are still my enemy, for you are the last 'victim' I want to erase... try to understand that your lower social position didn't change by warning me._

_But, I don't tell you I am not grateful, I thank you with all my heart but I feel stupid and more childish than before because I made you wait my answer. I did not believe you, but now I do._

_Here are my plans:_

_I already managed to rent an apartment in Los Angeles. Right now I am in no position in living there, I am on my way to Japan with the new Case. After I'll set some things there, I will come to California, use someone to get you out for a while, only for a while. We have a lot to talk, Beyond Birthday. I believe you have guessed my intentions._

_If the luck is on our side, the prison's chief won't leak rumors about you being in a small 'fair trial'. I'll come with a pitiful excuse and he'll have no choice but to trust me._

_Everything will be ready until 1__st__ January 2004._

_The address of the rented apartment is :_

_Rue Royale Street 5000, no. 13/B, door 24_

_Los Angeles_

_California_

_Please do whatever but do not let anyone see this letter or our plan will be spoiled. Eat it, throw it in the toilet, burn it but do not tear it or they will be able to put the pieces together like a puzzle and stop you for meeting me._

_Yours truly, L_

_P.S. – Until we meet, please use one of my fake names: Ryuzaki or Hideki Ryuga and NOT L._

_P.P.S. – Please do not develop feelings for me, just because I used kind words. Only I decide if you are worthy for friendship or love, if that is possible._

Beyond couldn't help his aroused state of reading L's letter. But he felt very nervous at the thought of someone coming in and take the letter.

Disgusted and sickened, Beyond ate every peace of paper. He was about to regret a lot this action, but it was for his and L's own safety.

Later, he felt awful sick: throwing up everything he ate along with blood of his internal injuries.

When the clock indicated 1 a.m. of December 15th , Beyond Birthday recovered from his sickness and began to laugh like never before. His shinigami laugh returned to him, the sound had no echo in that cell.

His mind burned with a desire of revenge and screamed with an evil smile on his pale face. His dark lined eyes were showing his bright red eyes in an demonic shape. If anyone who watched him would recognize he was a inhuman creature. Anyone would recognize a shinigami when they'll see one.

"Kya ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Kya ha ha! What do you have to say now? You fuckers! I win! I win! Beyond Birthday will always win! You idiot! That's right! I WIN!" he screamed all over again.


	4. Chapter 4 No more time for pain

Chapter four – No more time for pain

England:

December 20th 2003, time was running out for Beyond Birthday, but Lawliet hoped by masking Beyond's Murder Case will prolong his life with a few days, maybe a couple of weeks.

"You should sleep at least this night in a real bed, you don't look very well" said Watari.

"I need to work, I can't rest now" Lawliet said automatically. He stared at the laptop's monitor all day, he could not stop, he must never stop.

Watari placed a hand on Lawliet's bony shoulder. "I think you can take a break for at least several hours and lay down and rest your eyes. You are a human, and you have your limits, you can't go on like this."

"I.. I can't, not until I'm finished with this case, my sense tells me that if I will take a rest now the probability of catching Kira will be reduced by 5 percent…every time I…"

But he was cut off again by Watari's calm but worried voice.

"I know that, but you'll die if you go on like this…"

"You are probably right… I may die sooner or later."

"Hm… you've been sitting like this for days… now come." Watari took Lawliet's arm, forcing him to get on his feet. "I think you had enough… you need to rest."

Despite his struggle, Watari took him calmly to his bed, covering his with a soft quilt.

"There… close you eyes and try to sleep."

"Fine, I'll do as you wish." Lawliet said chewing his thumb as usual. His body relaxed and sank in the softness of his bed, he almost forgotten how comfortable a bed can be.

It didn't took long and Lawliet was already asleep, breathing occasionally.

California: night between December 20th and 21st :

"Mmmhmm…" moaned Beyond in his sleep, he rolled on his side on the hard floor, he was dreaming, but it wasn't quite a pleasant dream since he was frowning, his body soaked with cold perspiration and breathing heavily.

'He walked down stairs of an non-existent World. There was a cold up wind rumbling with scary sounds. And yet, it wasn't dark at all like in usual nightmares, it was surrounded by gray mist, shadows of flying ravens and crows floating in the air.

_Beyond felt cold chills running down his hunched spine, afraid to go down but his feet didn't listen to him and continued their steps._

_The wind got stronger, the stair were shaking, making Beyond lose equilibrium and fall in his knees. He slipped again, down, hurtling ... _

"_Ahhh!" he screamed after a moment of blackout he found himself holding desperately on the edge of the stair. His arms soon felt numb, unable to hold his body weight._

"_No! Someone… please help me!" he cried deadly. "L! Why you are not here? Please…"_

"…_please… L! Don't let me go…"_

His hand slipped from the rocky stairs and fell into the Nothingness"

Beyond Birthday woke up with a corked scream, panting.

Nothing happened, just a dream. Just a nightmare.

He lay down again, weeping quietly: "L… don't want to die like this…" he sobbed.

England: morning of December 21st

The cold light a of new cloudy winter day whispered to Lawliet that it was time to make new plans and work again.

Why? Again why his only thought where to solve cases? Soon it will be Christmas and all he could do was to sit in from of his computer?

Lawliet opened his eyes, wrapped in the warmth of his bed.

On his face trailed a small smile, remembering his untroubled, peacefully dream.

Only some moments later he noticed he was moving his right hand is a steady rhythm, up and down. Lawliet gulped and let put an unexpected groan, all his attention being concentrated on his fingers movements and how good it felt.

He moaned again, sweeter than before, grabbing his erection firmly and enjoying the sensation. Suddenly he felt a shock of pleasure, "Ah! Uh!" he hissed, and felt like wetting himself.

"Damn…" Lawliet said uncomfortably, wiping the evidence with a tissue.

"Damn it! Now I really need to change the sheets and take a bath!" 


	5. Chapter 5 The Sinful Christmas

Chaper five – The Sinful Christmas

December 21th

Watari prepared everything for his and Lawliet's trip to Japan, where, after Lawliet's speculations of being 87% sure that Kira was indeed in Japan.

"It's going to be a hard time … I wished I could spend Winter Holidays like we once celebrated them, Watari. Have snow fight in the Orphanage's yard, play under the brightly decorated Christmas Tree, hear the tingling sounds of bells."

"L, that happened long ago, I understand how you feel." Watari said.

"Yes…" said Lawliet melancholy, "I know… perhaps I shall live those times again…with a family of my own…"

"Are you planning to quit your job?"

"Quit? No. I will be happy as long you are on my side. You are a family to me."

Watari felt happy and Lawliet's answer.

After a long silence, during that time Lawliet worked on his laptop, and ate jellies and sweet coffee.

"Watari?" he said picking the coffee mug with only two fingers.

"Yes? What is it?"

"I will go in Los Angeles tomorrow, I have to do it before I will show myself to the NPA members."

"So you will still follow Beyond's request?" asked the old man.

"I have no choice. After all he's my backup. He may not succeed becoming the next "L", but his life, well, we all know his life. He wasn't like me or like the others. I don't think he's even human."

"I understand."

"I already prepared everything, all I need now is to put my plan in action, I will still need you to come with me, just to be safe."

Lawliet stared for a moment, with a finger in his mouth, rocking his body back and forth.

"It's settled! Everything is according to the plan."

"What do you mean? What's your plan of getting Beyond out of prison."

"Hmmff!" he sighed. "I already have some people working under me, they will get Beyond out of prison with a fake command of "being taken to a secret interrogation and punishment center for dangerous criminals", that should do it. They will send Beyond to the address I've sent to those agents working for me. Beyond may not be sure what it's going on, that might scare him, which will be the perfect to cover my plan. He will just pretend he's not going to know what will happen to me. So the guards and the Director of the prison won't believe that Beyond will have a Christmas with me, they'll think he's being tortured for his sins, or maybe taken to an secret execution, or taken to face Kira's justice. I still have to get to him before Kira does."

December 23rd 2003 California

Beyond felt terribly cold on the cell's floor.

He was chained only by the neck now, his hands were swollen and bleeding after his struggle to escape as the same watchman beaten him in that morning.

"_Have a Merry fucking Christmas, you pedophile-whore-mutt."_ He was all that echoed in his mind. _"Enjoy fucking yourself!"_

Beyond sat with his knees up to his chest, arms dangling. Blood dripping from his nose. His face was lime white, and those dark lines under his eyes looked more like makeup than a result of blood loss, weariness and hunger.

"_L… why you are not helping me?"_ he kept saying to himself. His hope was fading, and each day he was beaten more often than before. He wished he could die in every moment, to spare him of pain and humiliation.

"He's right, I am nothing but a mutt…almost inhuman with these Eyes. I have nothing left but wait until Kira catches me… and kill me."

The door of his cell opened, Beyond shock and looked in horror: the same guard that was feeding him, tortured him. Behind him were three man clothed different from the usual outfit of the prison.

"Get up!" he snarled at Beyond.

Beyond had no choice but obey the order. He stood up shaking, barely standing on his feet.

"I guess it's not your lucky day, Birthday Mutt!" the watchman said satisfied.

Beyond watched them, terrified: _"That's it, God! Please have merci and end my life!"_

One of the man stepped forward, Beyond looked above his head and saw his name: Andrew Black.

"Beyond Birthday" Andrew said. "I have received orders from "above" to take you to a secret interrogation and punishment for criminals…like you! You have the right to remain silent or else I have to kill you."

Beyond gulped, _"Shit! That's all I needed now, another interrogation, and after that what will happen? Kill me? Anyway I will be killed! Damn! God! Please take me now!"_

"Release him and put these handcuffs on him, and this blindfold."

The watchman said: "Why a blindfold?"

Andrew answered: "I have no idea, this is the order I have to follow."

"I see." The watchman took a metal cutter and grabbed Beyond's neck. "Stay still, or I'll cut your throat."

Beyond whispered terrified, couldn't hold shaking.

"Hold still, I said!" and began to cut the metal collar from his neck. After a few moments he dropped to the floor coughing. He felt so much easier without that collar.

Andrew drew closer to him and carefully put the handcuffs, and the blindfold. And then he grabbed him by his arm to get up and follow him.

He walked hunched, barefoot, guided by Andrew until he felt something more cold under his feet.

"Ssshh!" he winced. "Why is so cold? Where am I?" he stopped walking, too scared.

Andrew answered to him.

"You are outside, and it's snowing, now come, get in the car before you catch a cold."

Beyond didn't answered and followed Andrew as he carefully put Beyond in the car.

At last, after months, he sat on something comfortable and soft.

Andrew stood beside Beyond, he waited a minute long and the vehicle was put in motion.

"Where I am being taken?" he asked again.

The driver glanced at Andrew through the mirror (you know, that mirror that hangs in the middle of the windscreen or how it's named). It was the same person that followed Andrew to take the prisoner.

"Okay!" Andrew said. "I have orders from L to take you to an address that he gave it to me. He said nothing more…"

"Is here in town? Where is he? Did you meet him directly? Please… tell me!" Beyond couldn't stop shaking: it was because of his excitement, cold and fear.

Andrew answered back calmly.

"Slow down! But yes, he came this morning, but I received the order through fax, he didn't even called me."

"How can I be sure the real L send over people to take me out of the prison? Prove it!"

"Don't worry about it, I am on L's side, I worked under him before. And,… I can prove it! We are taking you to a street called Rue Royale from east Los Angeles."

"I understand… sorry I behaved like that, I… I wasn't sure what is was all about."

"Yeah, well I am a man of justice and L's orders are absolute. I know you are a killer but we have no intention of punishing you without proper orders, and I think you have suffered enough in that cell."


	6. Chapter 6 Number and Letters above

Chapter six – Numbers and letters above his head

December 23rd 2003 – late afternoon

After more than two hours of driving, the car at last stopped: „Finally, we are at the right address."

„Can you take my blindfold off now?" Beyond said sleepy.

„I'm sorry, but I can't..." he opened the door and helped Beyond to get out of the car. He began trembling of cold again.

„C..!" he said clenching his jaw.

It was silence, it didn't feel like being in a big city at all.

Rue Royale street turned to be an dead-end, with a few apartment houses.

The areea was peacefuly and despite the fact that it was snowing, the brightly decorated trees of Christmas, colored balls hanging on the branches, and seeing in each house the lights turning off and on in different colors gave a warm feeling inside.

Hereabout, maybe a few biuldings away, there was a church, and almost 5 times per day it's bells rang gloomy.

„Shall we go then?" Andrew asked.

„Yes..."

And so, Andrew helped Beyond up some stairs, opened a door with digital key.

„Erm.."Andrew said. „Okay, you don't know very well where we are. This building in whish we are in is number 13/B. It's a building with 9 levels, and we have to go to level 4 now. I think now why L has chosen this building, it's safe here, has thick walls, it was builded an year ago..."

„Mmm" was all that Beyond said.

„Okay, now watch where you walk."

They took the elevator, it seems that Beyond could no longer walk on his own, and if he had to go up the stair he could fall and hurt himself.

„We are here." Andrew said. He opened the door, again with a digital key and stepped in.

The man noticed the light was turned on only in the hallway. And it seemed that nobody was in the apartment. Beyond instantly felt warmth, and smelled cookies. The smell almost made him go insane.

„What is going on?" he asked. „Please! I am hungry! Give me something to eat!"

Andrew knew that B was already losing his mind. He touched his arm gently, and then he removed the handcuffs.

„Here, you can take off your blindfold." Beyond took the black material from his eyes, blinked a few times. He was impressed how luxurious the apartment was, L surely had noble tastes. The lights were so warm and gold, almost romantic. Since no one was home, he inspected every room, bathroom, kitchen, despite his weariness he was to excited.

He opened the fridge and took a jar or jam.

„L told me to let you stay in his room."

Beyond looked at him, and said with a mouth full of jam.

„It's not there are many rooms here, one bedroom, one living room! But, man, this place is huge!" then he bussied himself by eating more jam. „Oh! Ah!" he gasped. „This jam is so good! Mmm" and he licked his fingers. „But... where is L?"

„He didn't told me he will be here at your arrival, but as I know him, he doesn't want me to see him. Let me explain you, listen! Take whatever you want to eat, take a bath, tend your wounds and wait until L gets here. I have to go now!"

„Okay!" Beyond said.

Andrew left they key on the table and he left.

Beyond suddently felt so alone.

But he was very impressed about the place. He even noticed that in the bedroom was a Christmas Tree, with colored lights like playing on the branches, leaving dancing shadows on the warm walls.

He took a bath, erasing the dried blood from his body and tending his wounds and wrapping his wrists with clean bandages. He found some clothes in the bathroom, perhaps someone intented to put them there.

He dressed with a long black shirt and black jeans. He decided to throw away the clothes he'd been wearing in the prison: _„Too many bad memories!"_

He dried his natural black hair with a towel but he didn't combed it.

After he was done, he watched himself into the mirror. As usual he saw above his head: _Beyond Birthday_. He couldn't wait to see L's name and life-span. He smiled, it was a smile of an innocent, not of a mad killer.

He looked a lot better, still pale with dark line under his eyes but he felt happy.

But Beyond knew this moment wasn't going to last forever, maybe two or three days, but he could make it last forever.

He returned with the jam in the bedroom and sat crouched on the sofa, waiting for L.

He looked at the time, it was only 10:59 p.m., he yawned and the last thing he remembered that he was watching a love-story movie for Christmas on TV.


	7. Chapter 7 Broken Love

Chapter seven – Broken Love

December 24th 2003, 3:13 a.m.

At first Beyond opened his eyes a bit, he was to sleepy, he remembered where he was, but now it was dark. The light's been turned off, but the warmth remained as well the cookie scent. He closed his tired eyes again, smiling in comfort.

He heard weird noises, like lapping and slurping, and hard breathing sounds.

Coming back to his senses, his feet were on the floor, digging in the softness of the carpet with bare feet.. His legs wide apart? He rubbed his eyes with the back of the palm clearing his vision. Someone was sitting between his legs, making strange erotic lapping sounds. He leaned a little to the lamp and turned the small golden light on.

Beyond looked down and saw a young man giving him oral sex. Wearing a white shirt, black spiky hair, faded jeans. B moaned with pleasure, he didn't want the other to stop, but he couldn't see his face. He touched the young man's chin making him look up... and stood shocked when he saw he name: _L Lawliet_, but his life-span contained few numbers, is he going to die soon?

„L?" he dared to say.

Lawliet stared misteriously in Beyond's red eyes, and whispered.

„Now you know who I am, who you copied all this time. Will you let me go on? I'm not done yet..."

Beyond began to cry, but he shut himself up by biting his tongue.

„Oh, God! Lawliet.. I..." he couldn't find his words. „You don't have to do this... „

Lawliet took him in his mouth again, licking his lenght.

„Why?" he moaned sweetly. „You don't like it?"

„Um.... I do like it, very much, but... no one has ever done this to me..."

Lawliet trailed his tongue accross the tip of his shaft, making Beyond tense involuntary. „Ah!" he gasped.

„Hmhm..." Lawliet continued. „According to what you said and your reaction, you're a virgin?"

Beyond blushed „Yes..."

Lawliet smiled to his backup.

„Well then, I will give you a good time..."

Lawliet lowered again and took him again in his wet mouth, using his clever tongue to emphatize the pleasure, gliding over the tip.

„aHmm...mm." gasped Beyond. He almost felt it, brushing the back of Lawliet's throat, as he began moving his mouth up and down his lenght. Beyond grabbed Lawliet's black hair, stroking it gently.

„Oh God!" he said, tensing. „I can't hold it, it's been long since I've done it myself...Ngh! Stop it! I don't want you to...Ah!"

Lawliet didn't seem to mind, he just swallowed as much as he could.

Beyond grabbed then Lawliet's chin, L made no reply but looked into his eyes. White juice was dripping from his mouth, Beyond took a tissue and cleaned him.

„Why did you let me come into your mouth?"

Lawliet answered warmly: „As if you wouldn't know why. You didn't only became obsessed with me, you have fallen in love with me, and I thought this was a good chance for both of us."

„You said not to develop feelings for you, then why?"

„I..." he gulped the remained juice from his mouth. „I wanted to test you, I didn't want to be dissapointed if I wanted to do something that I've never had and you refused me."

„What do you mean by refusing you?" Beyond felt confused.

Lawliet sat up, hunched, and Beyond was surprised to see him so thin.

„You never know, I thought you might refuse me by being, like you are the same, a virgin. Because, you know, in these days no guy who is tweny-four, that being my age, still a virgin, small chances, 1% to be exactly, and they are called weirdos."

Beyond glared at the numbers of his life-span, calculating how much time he has to live.

„... Beyond? What are you looking at?" he asked curiously.

„Your life-span..."

Lawliet sat on the sofa, near Beyond, chewing his thumb.

„Can you tell me how much I have to live?" then Beyond looked surprised into his dark eyes.

„I can, but, will you believe me? Or you consider me a freak?"

„We are both freaks, Beyond. Maybe I am more weirder than you... please tell me!"

„The numbers are decreasing, quite fast, if you take my meaning. Please don't get scared if I tell you..." Beyond waited for a signal from Lawliet. The detective nodded. „Fine...you have eleven months left."

„Can you see your life-span?" Lawliet asked without feeling shocked of Beyond's answer.

„No, only my name... I'm sorry..." Beyond began to sob.

„For what?"

„I may not be able to save you from death!"

„How much do you care for me, B?"

„So much I would die for you to be happy...Damn it! I love you Lawliet!"

After he finished he kissed Lawliet on the mouth, parting his lips and sneaking his tongue inside. Lawliet responded the same, breathing hard into each others mouths for a long time. This was, in fact, their first kiss, not even caring they were both males.


	8. Chapter 8 Virgin Holidays

Chapter eight – Virgin Holidays

December 24th 2003 around 7 a.m.

Dang....

Dang!

Beyond felt annoyed by the sound.

Dang, Dong! Dang!

„Mmm, stop that!" he muttered angrily.

Dang! Dang!

Dong! Dang! Dong!

Beyond liften a hand to his ear, making a sound go away...

Dang, Dong! Dong...

„Damn it! Will you stop that annoying sound?" he screamed.

It was nothing but the church's bells ringing.

„Crap..." he said, and lifted his head from his chest, did he slept all night standing like that? He lowered his head again and only then he noticed that Lawliet's head lay on his lap, big black eyes staring at him.

„My head hurts like hell, I think someone drugged me, I hardly remember. Am I dreaming?"

Lawliet stirred a little. „If you dreamed you were taken from prison to an apartment, and woke up in the middle of the night with me giving you pleasure with my mouth, then I had the same dream."

„When did you came?" Beyond asked, brushing Lawliet's hair from his dark lined eyes.

„At 2 a.m., Watari brought me here, sorry for keeping you waiting. I've let you time to have a bath, eat and then to have some time only for two of us. I did came to Los Angeles yesterday morning and took the apartment under my posession, but I had to leave with Watari with some business. Watari left to Japan earlier this morning, but don't be embarrassed, he didn't came in. So he doesn't know what we did... unless I'll tell him that the Great Detective in the World L is about to lose his virginity with his backup, Beyond Birthday."

Beyond tried to laugh: „That is not funny, or if it's a joke I can't laugh hearing it for the first time."

„I didn't say it's funny." Lawliet said seriously. „If I'll tell, Watari will die from shock."

„I understand... but still, why do you want it? It's a little perverted, not to mention awkward. I do have feelings for you but not in a sexual „way" if you know what I mean. But still... erm, I can't critize this feeling because you think I am the perverted one: having a fetish for a 13-year old girl's panties, masturbating in blood next to the victims... and it's well a sexual frustration after all, am I right?"

„Yes, you are right. But I can't blame myself the way I am and neither you. We are both the same, hide ourselfs from the World, having weird habits..." Beyond cut him short and added.

„We are both the most smart, clever people on Earth."

„Yes. I guess you are right."

After a long silence, while listening to the bell's ringing.

„I," Beyond began, „I... I wanted so much to see your name... Lawliet, it sounds French, derives from the formal name of „Laurent". It's a wonderful name, my opinion... it has some meanings! Like, if you take it like this: Law-Light is like you say „Light of the Law" which shows your powerful sense of justice and respect for the law. If you shorten it, saying only Lawli you can't stop thinking and nickname it „Lawli-pop" from lollipop. If you are part russian, and I think you are, your name derives from the initial for of „Lavrenty" spelled Лаврентий, and if I spell it in Japenese it's Eru Roraito. I got intrigued in the simple name of „Eru", there is a unused language invented by a professor in Oxford in the Second World War and in that language, the name of „Eru" means „The One", „The Only", „Being Unique". I like that too, being „the One Light of the Law"."

„I'm impressed, Beyond. When did you got so „tamed"?" suddenly he saw Beyond's face full of pain, as if was struck by a dagger in his heart. „I'm sorry, I didn't mean that..." he touched his backup's face gently, still adaptating of touching other people than himself.

„I guess the time he spent alone in that cell drove him mad, taming his wild soul to the core. He still suffers the fear of death, and the pain inside him after he's been tortured. He's no longer the insane Beyond Birthday I once new. He regrets it at all, and deserve it all."

„Never mind that, when I was younger I wanted so much to surpass you, to kill you, to enjoy your pain, to laugh as you bath in a sea of your own blood, dying. I just wanted to grab your neck and snap it with my own hands. I wanted you for myself."

„You still think that way now?" Lawliet asked.

„No, and yes. I still want you for myself. To belong to me and only me, so no other can touch you like I want, but I don't want to kill you. We will both die someday."

Lawliet sat up and took his usual hunching posture, biting one of his thumbs.

„You want to have sex with me?" asked Lawliet, sure of his voice.

„We didn't had? Last night?" Beyond felt more confused than before.

„Well, it was, but nothing happened actually. No „thread's" been teared, no pain's been felt." He said amused.

Beyond raised a brow: „Sorry, I'm kind of new with this...Crap! What „thread"? I don't sew!"

„Oh, come on, you know what I mean. Don't tell me you don't know...?"

„No, I was just joking...haha!" Beyond laughed a bit. „Me, a genius, not knowing what „that" means, it would be ridiculous. At least, we both know, but never put it in practice."

„I know, and we call ourselfs adults." Lawliet finished.


	9. Chapter 9 Once in a Lifetime

Chapter nine – Once in a Lifetime

December 24th 2003 – late afternoon

„Did you figured something out about our names?" said Beyond.

„You mean like what?" Lawliet stood up and took a candy, rolling it in his mouth.

„Our initials... mine „**B**", and your „**L**"... and also the expression of „**B**oy **L**ove" has the initials of „**B.L**.", or simply „**L**ove" or „**B**eloved"!"

„I didn't thought about it..." he leaned over Beyond and gave him a kiss on his lips. „Wait here..."

„Hmm? Where are you going?"

„To take a bath... just wait me here. Enjoy some sweets and think like a genius."

And he was gone.

An half and hour later, at 7:10 p.m. (to be exactly) Lawliet came out, wearing a long white and fluffy bath gown.

When he entered in the bedroom, he saw Beyond deep into his thoughts, chewing a finger and watching TV.

Beyond looked at him: his friend looked pensive, as if he saw a big spider in the bathroom, killed it and now he felt guilty.

He stepped in front of Beyond as his backup rose from the sofa, standing at the same height.

„Is there something the matter, Lawliet?" he asked worried.

„No." Beyond smelled that fat lie. „I just want to be with you, nothing more."

„Love... it's Christmas Eve, you shouldn't be sad. Forget your worries while you are with me, just forget you are a detective..."

Lawliet smiled. „If I stop thinking that way, I have a 20% chance to lose my interes in my Kira case, and if...Mmmff!" he was shut up by a kiss.

„You are a childish genius...you know?"

„Is this how you're courting me?" he said. Beyond gently grabbed Lawliet's shoulders and placed him on the sofa. The Detective instinctively raised his knees to his chest.

Beyond kissed his again, slipping a hand inside the detective's fluffy bath gown revealing more of his pale skin. He bit to his thumb with pleasure, as Beyond was busy kissing and licking at his chest... and lower.

„Mghht! ... Beyond..." Lawliet exclaimed involuntary and Beyond stopped.

„You don't want to?" Beyond asked placing his hands on Lawliet's knees.

„No. I want to, it's just that it feels good and I can't stop making those sounds."

Beyond smiled and whispered: „If this doesn't feel right, or it will hurt you, tell me and I'll stop. I'll try to be gently, since it's our first time. Ok? You will tell me right?"

„Yes..." the detective finally said and sighed, relaxing and enjoyed the arousing feeling.

Beyond parted Lawliet's legs, lowered his head and kissed him, lower ... and lower., trailing his wet tongue on Lawliet's privates.

„Ngh.." he gasped in pleasure.

Beyond took him in his mouth, holding and stroking him up and down with his fingers.

It felt so good, especially for Lawliet.

Beyond enjoyed to make love to him with his he tasted his pre-cum, he got a little nauseated, but after he thought that it must be sweet and he began sucking more hard on him.

And yet there was a small barrier and Beyond knew that it must hurt a bit. He moved the skin with his fingers up and down, revealing the whole tip of Lawliet's erection.

Then Lawliet let out a painful wince.

„Ouch! That hurt you know..." he said looking at Beyond. „No, no! Don't you dare stop, you've gone this far, you can't stop now..."

Beyond continued licking the tip, easing the supposed pain.

Pleasure builded itself, taking Lawliet over the edge, he screamed, curling his toes.

„I can't hold it.... Beyond! ... Ah!" and he came hard into Beyond's mouth, and B really swallowed.

After more minutes...

„You have no idea! That hurt! What did you do?"

„I teared the „thread", as you said!" Beyond answered.

„Oh, I forgot! But it hurt enough! I didn't expect that kind of pain!" he complained.

„Don't worry, it won't kill you, in a few hours it will pass away..."

A moment later, Lawliet took B's hand and threw him on the sofa.

„Wha...? What are you doing?"

„Just stay still..." Lawliet commanded.

„What do you have in mind?" B asked fearful.

Lawliet took his bath gown and placed it on the floor, now completely naked... and aroused, again. He hurried, unzipping Beyond's jeans, taking them off, and his shirt off, everything... and Lawliet was on top of him, whispering into his ear:

„I want you... inside me..."

„Are you sure?" Beyond asked. „We won't need some lubricant, or condomns?"

Lawliet almost laughed at what he'd heard.

„Condomns? You know a man can't get pregnant, maybe we'll need lube... a lot."

„We should use condomns, Lawliet. Did you know that aids was and it's like a sort of punishment for unsafe sex between two guys?"

Lawliet began searching in the drawers: „I understand. You're right, I do have everything prepared, I thought you might ask for „protection". Here!" and he threw a packet and the lube bottle in Beyond's hands. Beyond inspected it, and read the instructions:

„Durex condomns with strawberry scent? And Durex „Play" for more pleasure? I really don't know who's the pervert here. Since when do you have these?"

„I buyed them from the internet. I couldn't show my face in a pharmacy or a sex shop, and if I asked Watari, he surely could die of heart attack." Lawliet explained.

„Why you little..." Beyond laughed. He stood up and embraced his friend? No, his lover now, kissing him deeply.

So the bond between them is being tied into a unbreakable knot.

„Hehe" said Beyond between kisses. „I really don't know how to take you... this time it might really hurt."

„I'm not made of porcelain. I'm sure I can handle it. I see you are hard since we started, it would be torture if I'll let you like this." Lawliet took one condomn, picked it up with two fingers and putting on Beyond. He added lubricant on his lenght... and almost done.

„Okay, my job it's done, now it's up to you!"

Beyond lay his lover on the soft carpet kissing him again.

„Erm, I think if you would take me from behind won't hurt that much." Lawliet said.

„You mean... the way animals mate?" poor Beyond surely didn't know in what way to make love.

„Yeah," Lawliet laughed, and turned around on his knees.

Beyond parted L's legs enough to have space. Both of them were inexperienced, and that was a bit problematic.

B moaned: „Okay, here I go, if the pain is to much for you I'll stop. You just have to say it."

„I know..." he said. „I can't find pleasure unless I enjoy it... „

Beyond climbed over him, animal like, and with one hand he pushed inside the tight entrance. Lawliet tensed, and it began to hurt him, but pretended he was enjoying it and panting with pleasure.

Beyond's voice trembled as he spoke: „Oh, shit! Try to relax... it's hurting me too...Ah!" He pushed in again, inch by inch, and to his relieve, Lawliet relax completely...panting and moaning as the pain turned into pure pleasure.

„Oh! God! How good it feels! How do you feel, Love?" Beyond asked and began thrusting back and forth.

„It's.... wonderful!" as Beyond thrusted a little deeper he hit Lawliet's sweet spot, making him scream with pleasure: „Aww! Ah!"

Soon, Beyond began to thrust faster, like a dangerous dog in heat. Even he was a freak genius, the primitive instincts took over.

„Ahh!" Lawliet screamed as Beyond took him in his hand and giving him a hand-job. „Oh, shit!" he panted, and came on Beyond's hand, trickling on the carpet.

Beyond a few more hard thrusts before releasing safely. He panted heavily, like he'd run thousands of miles without stopping.

„I love you, my sweet Love Lawliet..." he said.

And they falled into dreams. No, not sleep, just dreams, living dreams. Living Dreams from Christmas' Spirit.

Later on, they both fell asleep on the couch, cuddled, wrapped in a warm blanket.


	10. Chapter 10 Heart Attack

Chapter ten – Heart Attack

December 25th 2003

When Beyond woke up, he could feel it was late in the morning though the curtains blocked the light to peer inside the aparment.

He got up and found that Lawliet was in a chair, near the Christmas Tree, playing and pocking a glittering ball, somehow fascinated by it.

Without facing Beyond's eyes, he spoke:

„I haven't told you because I didn't want to ruin the moment, but you know your time here is very limited."

Beyond became saddened by hearing that: „I know..."

„Tomorrow you'll be taken back to prison."

Beyond cluched his bandaged wrists, remembering the pain and the awful scars he was bearing.

Lawliet continued: „I ordered them to put into a more comfortable cell, you will have a little privacy, where I'll be in contact with you everyday. And of course, if someone will try to harm you, they will pay for it."

Beyond felt very happy that Lawliet could ease his suffering a bit, at least he won't be tortured again, he'll just have to wait and receive Kira's justice.

„I..." he said. „I cannot tell you how happy I am." He got up and gave L a hug, wrapping his arms around the detective's chest. It felt so warm.

Beyond began to lick Lawliet's neck, as if he was a sweet candy. But Lawliet did not respond to it.

„Beyond... I know you didn't receive any Christmas gift... and..."

„Oh, yes, I did! You were the gift. What happened last night was the gift."

„I'm talking about that. I want something to keep it as a living memory... will you take a picture with me? So I can have you in my memory forever, and I'll take it with me wherever I go, even in death... I have here a camera that makes instant photos so no one will ever see our faces."

Then he turned and kissed Beyond deeply.

„I love you, my little Beyond...my little sweet back-up."

„I love you too.... my Love." He whispered back.

December 26th 2003

„I'm so sorry Beyond.... I can't do anything for you now. What's done it's been done. I wish I could take you with me.... but it's against the law. You know what I mean better than anyone else."

„Unfortunately, I understand. Can you promise me something?" Beyond looked at his dear friend with tamed red eyes. „You will promise me you won't let anyone touch you the way I did? I don't want to be betrayed...by the most reputable detective I know. I am just for you and you are only for me. Even if we won't meet again, please don't fall in love with someone else!"

Lawliet kissed him soflty, and whispered sadly: „I promise you! You have my word! I'm only yours... here, take this memory!" and he handed to Beyond the photo they took together, „Keep this and remember that you are the only true successor to L."

„_Beyond Birthday, the true successor of L, and no one!" _he said to himself.

Lawliet continued: „Even if you die, or I'll die, I won't name another successor but you, even if you are dead, I'll still chose you!"

„Farewell my Lawliet.... until next time!"

January 19th 2004

Kira can control victims actions before they die, it's all Lawliet knew about, and he knew if Beyond could be his next victim, he could guess that he was manipulated by Kira, and by by his side....

...and so Light Yagami wrote in the Death Note, having fun with a weird name, trying to be as dirty he could get.

Beyond Birthday Dies of heart attack on 21 January, after he'll send a message to his friend. His friend comes to Beyond Birthday and assist his death at precisely 10:13 p.m. in California.

January 20th 2004

Beeeep, beeep, beeep, beeep beeep!!!

The „beep" sound continued as Lawliet began reading the e-mail from Beyond.

_***_

„_Here, I give you this laptop, no one will know from where you send the messages, it's very protected. If there is something the matter, feeling threatened by something deadly, send an e-mail with the title „BB murder case" and I'll come to you"_

_Beyond wasn't so sure._

„_Okay, I will! And thank you!"_

***

Lawliet opened the inbox, the title of the message was „_BB murder case"_

„Kill me now, this

_ill World is sinking_

_rain pouring, erasing the bad ones,_

_after all, they will all die._

_all along, my sins never stops_

_fulfill my death wish_

_tear my bounds_

_erase my sweet dreams_

_racialist, that's who I am_

_Love, bring death to me!"_

„Another suicide note? Beyond would never do that! Crap! It's a message from Kira...he's going to kill Beyond! Crap!"

He pointened to the first letter from each verse: „Kira after L"

„That bastard! He's even childish than I thought! I swear to you Kira, I will bring you to justice! I swear I won't show mercy at your judgment!"

Lawliet began to write another e-mail, and send it to the prison where Beyond was locked up. Soon after that, he receoved an e-mail back from the chief of the prison.

And one more time, Lawliet prepared to go to California again, for one more visit to his Beyond Birthday. Oh course, the chief could not refuse the Greatest Detective in the World, and he's word and orders were absolute. Lucky for him!

January 21st 2004 – Beyond Birthday's last day of life

3:29 p.m.

Beyond sat in his cell, crouched, not even sure why he had send that message to Lawliet.

He didn't felt that he was controled by some supranatural notebook, he just felt he gad to send it.

Since he he returned to prison, everyone ignored him as if nothing really happened. The watchman who tortured him was fired.

Now Beyond was in a comfortable room, with a real bed, a small hidden privy, and no hidden bugs or cameras. He received everyday a jar of strawberry jam and clean water to drink. He didn't feel like being in a prison at all, rather living in a hotel for free.

Of course his wounds healed, well, almost. The burn wounds healed as well, and they covered only 5% of his strong body. But, after he was rescued, the doctors said that he had only 30% chance of survival, and with permanent scars. But yet, they healed.

9:10 p.m.

He heard the heavy metal door being opened...

Beyond pricked up one's ears and watched carefuly, at the door stood Lawliet, holding jam in his hand. He was hunched as usual, his back more curved than the last time Beyond saw him.

„Hi..." said Lawliet.

Beyond didn't get up, he just lay there, crouched in a corner, sad. Lawliet came to his side.

„Hey! Are you alright?" the detective asked again."Here! I brought you jam..." he handed the jar to Beyond and kissed him gently, playing with his lips.

„Mmmhhff..." he groaned but didn't pull back. Just after they thought they had enough kissing, he let Beyond talk: „I'm scared..."

Lawliet hugged him.

„Shhhh... just take it like a real man. I'm here with you, don't be scared!"

Lawliet seemed to forget that he had a intimate relation with Beyond, he acted more like a parent, comforting his child. The younger one trembled with fear and excitement. „It's okay Beyond, I'll stay with you for a while... and if you want to tell me about the case... well, forget it! I won't leave you now!"

9:56 p.m.

After a while, Beyond calmed and his breathing slowed. He looked more calm and a wave of happiness overtook him.

Lawliet opened the lid of the jar, slid his fingers inside and brought them to Beyond's mouth, he instantly began sucking Lawliet's fingers, using his tongue to clean every inch, even after the blood red jam was gone, Beyond still sucked at the fingers, making erotic movements with his mouth.

Lawliet didn't felt turned on by the act and neither Beyond. He wanted to create a sexual desire... and failed for both of them.

„I'm sorry, I don't feel... I can't do it ." Beyond said.

„Me neither., I'm not in the mood. I only want to hold you tight." And he took Beyond in his arms.

10: 05 p.m.

Lawliet leaned a bit and kissed Beyond again, deeper, and turned into a french kiss, and very wet and also sweet. It ended very soon, it didn't last a minute.

Beyond looked in L's black eyes: red eyes against black eyes, but still, despite this difference, they looked more than brothers, more than twins.

And so, the time closed to the one precised in the notebook. The seconds ticking were almost audible, tick tack, tick tack, tick tack, tick tack...

10:13 p.m.

Beyond's chest ached painful, grabbing his shirt desperately.

Lawliet panicked and broke the embrace. He watched big eyed as Beyond's heart was forced to stop, and his breathing began to get harder with every each inhale.

He clunched his chest tightly, groaning and panting in pain. He coughed until he spilled fresh blood.

„Oh my god!" Lawliet said and grabbed Beyond's dying body and held him.

To Beyond every second lasted hours, he saw Lawliet's face leaning over him, his vision was fading, his Eyes were dying, he could see that Lawliet's name and his life-span flashed and dissapeared.

„Law ..." he whispered as blood continued to drool from his mouth and said no more. His body relaxed, his breathing stopped, and with one last heart-beat he closed his eyes.

Lawliet stood shocked. His only friend, love, real successor was killed by Kira in front of his eyes. He knew it was useles to shake him, slap him, call him back, because he already died.

Beyond Birthday died of a mysterious heart attack on January 21st 2004 at 10:13 p.m.


	11. Chapter 11 Memorial

Chapter eleven – Memorial

Three days later...

Beyond's body was secretely brought in Japan, and buried secretely in a common cemetery. No one knew about his burial except Watari and Lawliet.

It was cold, gray, mournful in the cemetery, but they stood there, at Beyond's fresh builded grave.

Lawliet shivered, thought he wore a long black wintercoat, and gazed at the stone cross.

„So... L, you have something to tell?" Watari said slowly.

„Hm?" the detective pretented he didn't knew what the old man was talking about.

„You won't say one last word before we get back to the hotel?'

Lawliet searched in his jean's pocket and picked up a photo of him and Beyond.

They both looked happy, with real smiled on their faces, wearing the same clothes, having the same spiky black hair, black lines under their eyes, the same body structure.

Behind them was the gold reflection from the Christmas Tree.

„...the most wonderful Christmas I ever lived, and I may not be able to have another one just like this... look how identical we look, not only on the outside but also mental. He was indeed a freak genius. I love him..." and he put the photo back in his pocket. „It will be the only photo of me and my backup... we can go now, Watari..." his emotional strengh left him and began to cry hot tears.

Watari embraced him as they walked downpath, to the gates and away from the cemetery.

On the grave it was written in English:

Here lies

_Beyond Birthday_

_1981-2004_

_May your soul find peace and happiness_

And lower was personal message written by Lawliet:

„Our promise will never be broken

_When I'll join Death,_

_We'll be together again..._

_Your only love, only soul-mate..._

_...Forever."_

...and so, the only material evidence left on the World that could confirm Beyond's existence was the photo that Lawliet had.


	12. Chapter 12 The Bells

Chapter twelve– The Bells

Novemer 5th 2004

The door slid open.

„Ryuzaki! Is something the matter?" Watari asked. He looked concerned. „What wrong?"

Lawliet, hunched and came closer to Watari.

„It's time...." he said.

7:50 p.m.

„_Light, Kira, ... Beyond Birthday, L's successor, the next L. He will pay for this! Light will pay for killing Beyond! I'll see how you'll scream when you'll die! You'll scream!"_ Lawliet's inner voice screamed instead, a flashback voice.

„I'm B.

Nice to meet you, please call me Ryuzaki.

Please call me Ryuzaki.

I'm L.

From now on I'll have to ask you to stop calling me L, it's Ryuzaki now, just to be safe.

I want to tell: I'm L.

Everyone! Stop this broadcast! We can't let him finish!

The second Kira.

I could fall for you, you know.

I think you are my very first friend.

I have no choice but to make a sneak attack.

I'll give you the strawberry if you keep it secret, okay?

Shinigami? Are we suposed to believe that shinigami actually exists?

_I'm sorry...."_

„What are you doing..." a voice said.

Beyond's voice echoed in his mind:

„Promise you'll never let anyone touch you the way I did.

_You'll die in around ten or eleven months._

_Your name is Lawliet, my only Light-of-the-Law._

_We are like twins..."_

„...sitting here by yourself?" the voice finished.

Lawliet was forced back to reality, standing in the rain his deadly enemy was there. He made a jesture as if he didn't heared.

„_I don't want to die like this..._

_We are the only geniuses on Earth, we are unique._

„Whar are you doing there all by yourself?" he voice repeated.

Lawliet felt amused and pretented he didn't heard, again.

His enemy walked toward him. „What are you doing, Ryuzaki?"

„Oh, nothing worth mentioning, it's just.... I hear a bell."

„A bell?"

Beyond's voice ended...

„_The sound of bells is unusual loud today..."_

Lawliet repeated B's voice:

„The sound of bells is unusual loud today...I wonder if it's church, perhaps a wedding, or maybe...." and he ended the sentence in his mind: _„...a funeral, my funeral."_


	13. Chapter 13 Take my hand, Lawliet!

Chapter thirteen – „Take my hand, Lawliet!"

8:19 p.m.

Lawliet felt threatened.

„Everyone, the shini...!" but his words were cut short by a sudden pain hin chest.

The world spinned in from of his, lost the balance and fell, somehow luckly Light made it in time and grabbed him and watched as he died.

Lawliet moved his head a little and saw near the chair from which he had fallen, a human shape.

Along with the forming ghost, the sound of bells became louder and louder.

And there stood Beyond Birthday's ghost, he looked like he'd been cut from an black and white '20 classic movie, scratched, flashing.

Beyond stood above his dying friend and lowered a hand.

"Take my hand, Lawliet!" he said smiling. "Let's go…"

Lawliet's eyes peered hollow again.

"Light Yagami... I knew it, I wasn't wrong...but I..."

He slowly closed his eyes and joined Death.

L Lawliet died of heart attack on Novemer 5th 2004 at 8:20 p.m.

Later on, years after Beyond, Wammy and Lawliet's death, the Los Angeles BB Murder Cases's been opened again for a final verdict: „_Crimes of Passion"_

Why „_Crimes of Passion"_? Just because Beyond Birthday, a freak genius was in love with his hunter, Lawliet. The murders' been commited to draw the detective's attention. Pity he didn't show himself when he had the chance.

As for the photo of Lawliet and Beyond Birthday, the single evidence of their existence was in fact at Lawliet, and no one discovered it, not even when he was buried. But this was even better, so no one could knew their faces, even after death. The better.

...and finally, their souls could rest in peace, forever.

The End.


End file.
